2 Duck's Story
by yhanie.tea
Summary: Dikisahkan terdapat 2 bebek yang selalu bertengkar, dan babak belur. Apakah memang bebek itu saling membenci, atau memang berkelahi adalah hobby mereka? Atau lagi... For SasuNaru's Day. Warn: Alur cepat, miss typo, de el el.


2 Duck's Story

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

Genre: DramaxRomance

Rat: T

Summ: tidak ada summary.

Warn: BoysLove, BxB, Yaoi, OOC, hancur, typo. Dan aku minta maaf akan kesalahan-kesalahan didalamnya.

Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan atau memperburuk cerita aslinya. Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan saya semata.

Silahkan!

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Suasana pagi dengan matahari yang memancar indah baru saja keluar dari perpaduannya. Berhasil membangunkan seseorang disebuah kamar dengan kasur queen size yang masih lelap tertidur. Matanya ia buka dan pandangan pertama yang selalu ia lihat adalah sebuah foto berfigura gold dan bergambar dua orang saling berciuman.

"Selamat pagi." sapanya pada foto tersebut dengan senyuman menawan dari bibir tipis berwarna merah mudanya.

Lalu tangannya ia bergerak untuk menyibak selimut halus yang membungkus tubuhnya. Setelahnya ia bergerak kearah kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama penghuni kamar itu keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Yang awalnya berpakaian baju tidur, sekarang jadi berpakaian formal. Kakinya yang beralaskan sendal rubah ia langkahkan lagi menuju sebuah meja hias. Tangan putihnya mengambil sebuah sisir hitam disana dan menyisir rambut hitam kelamnya. Setelah merasa penampilannya sempurna, ia beranjak keluar kamar dengan mengamit sebuah jaket hitam dan tas jingjing.

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda." sapa satu-satunya pelayan disana dengan ramah sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Selamat pagi Bibi. Aku tidak akan sarapan dirumah. Aku akan langsung berangkat saja." katanya sambil bergegas memakai sepatu dinas.

"Baik Tuan." turutnya. Setelah sang tuan muda pergi, pelayan itu menutup pintu apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda yang dibangunkan oleh matahari pagi itu memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah bangunan sederhana. Didepan bangunan itu terdapat tulisan 'PANTI ASUH KONOHA'.

Setelah turun dari mobilnya ia berjalan kearah bangunan itu. Melewati lorong yang sepi disana dengan memasukan salah satu tangannya kedalam saku jaket.

"Selamat pagi Sensei..." sapa dua biarawati yang ia temui. Dan pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman menawan seperti biasa.

Tak lama berjalan, pemuda tampan tegap dan gagah itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi anak-anak.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapanya bersemangat pada seluruh penghuni ruangan.

"Pagi Sensei!" dan dibalas semangat juga oleh anak-anak itu.

Melihat semangat anak-anak yang menggebu, membuat ia sekali lagi menebar sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah! Jadi kita akan melakukan apa hari ini?" tanyanya pada anak-anak meminta ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja!"

"Atau kita jalan-jalan saja Sensei!"

"Bla... Bla... Bla..." begitu ricuh dan saling beradu pendapat.

Sampai akhir ada seorang anak laki-laki mengusulkan hal yang baik. "Sensei? Bagaimana kalau bercerita saja?" usulnya. Seluruh anak disana terdiam menanti persetujuan sang Sensei.

"Baiklah! Kita akan bercerita saja. Kebetulan Sensei mempunyai sebuah cerita yang bagus untuk kalian." katanya menyetujui. Anak-anak begitu senang saat mendengar hal tersebut.

" Horee!" sorak mereka.

"Oke! Kita mulai ceritanya dari seekor anak ayam yang baru saja menetas dan bergabung dengan dunia." Sensei itu memulai ceritannya. Pemuda itu membacakan ceritanya dengan sangat lucu. Tapi... Salah satu anak tidak menyukainya.

"Yahh... Cerita seperti ini membosankan Sensei!" keluh salah satu anak itu.

"Benarkah? Coba kita dengarkan dulu setelah setengah cerita ini dibacakan. Jika masih membosankan, kalian bebas memilih cerita apa saja yang ingin Sensei bacakan." Sensei itu berhasil membuat anak-anak yang mengeluh dan merasa bosan kembali ceria. "Jadi... Sampai dimana tadi?"

"Ayam menetas." jawab salah satu anak didik sang Sensei.

"Oh iya! Anak ayam tersebut memiliki empat ekor saudara. Dan dia yang paling muda diantaranya. Karena anak ayam itu yang terakhir menetas, tentu saja dia tidak memiliki tenaga yang kuat sekuat ke empat saudaranya yang lain." Sensei tampan itu memberi jeda sejenak pada ceritanya. Dan anak-anak panti itu tidak ada yang perotes ataupun mengajukan cerita lain, sesuai janji.

.

.

.

.

Cerita itu pun berlanjut menghipnotis seluruh anak-anak. Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan seekor anak ayam yang selalu berjuang untuk keluarganya tanpa bantuan sosok sang ayah. Perjuangan anak ayam itu ternyata tidak hanya dia saja yang mengalaminya. Ada anak ayak pemilik tetangga sebelah yang ternyata sama-sama tidak memiliki ayah.

"Ayam-ayam yang tadinya hanya mahluk kecil berbulu, kini sudah besar dan bersekolah. Disekolahnya ayam yang memiliki empat saudara itu sering bertemu dengan ayam tetangga sebelah. Mereka juga tidak akur. Selain karena ayam tetangga itu sombong. Dia juga jahat." untuk kesekian kalinya sang Sensei memberi jeda pada ceritanya. Berkali-kali pertanyaan anak-anak itu lontarkan ia jawab dengan baik.

"Sensei? Kenapa ayam tetangga itu jahat? Dia juga kan sama-sam tidak punya ayah?" dan setiap jeda, pasti akan ada seorang anak yang bertanya.

"Itu karena ayam hitam milik tetangga iri pada ayam kuning. Ayam kuning bisa melewati masa-masa sulit tanpa ayah dengan banyak tersenyum. Tapi si ayam hitam tidak. Dia tidak bisa tersenyum karena ayahnya meninggalkan keluarganya saat ia masih dalam bentuk telur." jelasnya.

"Oh begitu." ucap anak itu mengerti.

"Boleh Sensei lanjutkan?" anak-anak mengangguk semangat. "Pernah pada suatu hari, si ayam hitam jantan itu berkelahi dengan ayam jantan kuning. Mereka membuat seluruh kelas kacau..." saat menceritakan hal tersebut. Entah kenapa sang Sensei jadi teringat akan masa lalu. Kisah ini bukanlah sebuah kisah belaka. Tapi ini adalah kisah nyata yang pernah Sensei itu temui dulu saat mengenal dua orang yang sangat tidak pernah akur dalam sejarah persekolahan mereka.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Buagh!

BRAAAK!

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"SASUKE! AYO KALAHKAN SI PECUNDANG ITU!"

"AYO NARUTO! KAU JUGA TIDAK BOLEH KALAH! HAJAR SI UCHIHA SOMBONG ITU!"

Baku hantam dan sorakan itu terjadi disebuah ruangan salah satu kelas. Semua itu berasal dari murid-murid yang mengisi kelas tersebut. Mereka semua menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan keras dan sorak-sorai menyemangati dua manusia yang sedang berkelahi.

Dua manusia itu adalah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya jika bertemu dalam dua tahun terakhir ini.

Perkelahian antara memegang teguh sebuah kehormatan sebagai pria dan merasa tak ingin dikalahkan ini begitu sengit.

Keduanya tidaklah dalam keadaan baik. Mereka berdua sama-sama babak belur dan berdarah dibagian wajah. Naruto mendapat luka di bagian sudut bibir kanannya dan mata yang berdarah. Sedangkan Sasuke mendapat luka lembam dibagian hidung dan disamping kening bagian kanan yang berdarah.

Jelas! Ini bukan perkelahian biasa. Sampai para guru pun lelah untuk memisahkan mereka yang sama-sama memiliki emosional tinggi.

Naruto yang sangat sensitif pada hal-hal yang berbau bodoh, pecundang, dan penakut, begitu murka pada Sasuke yang mengucapkan kata-kata paling berbahaya itu padanya. Dengan amarah yang memuncak pemuda itu menerjang Sasuke dengan tiga kali pukulan di bagian dada dan perut. Wajahnya yang memerah entah karena marah atau bagaimana,tapi begitu dekat dengan wajah Sasuke yang tertindih dibawah tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana Uchiha? Kau menikmatinya?" tanya sang Uzumaki pelan, bahkan hampir setengah mendesah dengan senyuman miring.

Lalu pemuda itu bangkit selagi Sasuke mengembalikan tenaganya.

"Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!" dia menendangan di tulang kering kaki pemuda Uchiha itu dengan membabi buta.

Tidak terima rekan kelahinya memasang senyuman miring tanda meremehkan. Tendangan itu langsung ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke dan mendorong kaki si pirang hingga terjatuh. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan balas dendam, Sasuke bangkit dan menerjang si pirang tepat diatas perutnya.

"Ya. Tentu aku begitu menikmatinya." balas Sasuke santai dengan tinjuan dipipi Naruto. Setelah meninju pipinya pemuda itu menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan si pirang. Dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Apa kau juga ingin merasakannya?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Brengsek kau." balas Naruto sembari memutarkan tubuhnya sehingga tubuh Sasuke tidak lagi diatas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Diantara siswa yang menonton perkelahian itu, Kiba adalah salah satu penonton setia mereka. "Oi! Oi! Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang menurut kalian?!" tanyanya pada teman disampingnya selagi sang petarung sedang membuat ancang-ancang.

"Ohhh aku rasa, Sasuke yang akan menang. Seperti biasa." jawab temannya itu dengan nada yang tidak menggambarkan dengan wajahnya. Tampak membosankan.

"Kau salah! Pasti Naruto yang akan menang! Si Sasuke itukan suka curang, makanya dia selalu menang!" balas salah satu teman Kiba yang di sisi lainnya dengan seruan.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Lihat saja! Diantara mereka berdua, hanya Naruto yang banyak mendapatkan luka paling banyak.." kukuh sang pendukung Sasuke.

"Tapi kau juga harus ingat! Berapa kali Naruto menjatuhkan si Sasuke kelantai?" balas yang satunya lagi tak mau kalah.

Oke! Ini memang sangat tidak penting. Tapi Kiba sang penanya malah dibuat bingung karenanya. "Oi! Oi! Sudah! Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh saja?" usulan sang pecinta anjing itu membuat kedua teman sekelasnya berhenti saling menjambak rambut dan menatap dirinya dengan mata menatap heran. "Siapa yang menang... Maka..." ucapannya ia hentikan sejenaknya dan memastikan keduanya memperhatikan. Setelah pasti keduanya mengangguk menanti kelanjutan perkataan Kiba. "Maka dia akan mendapatkan uang jajan dari yang kalah. Bagaimana?" matanya ia kedipkan dua kali meminta persetujuan.

"DEALLL!" jawab seluruh penonton serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika yang lain sedang sibuk karena usulan gila dari Kiba, maka pemeran utama dari cerita ini sudahlah memulai perkelahiannya kembali.

Naruto yang -tidak sengaja- mendengar soal taruhan itu membuat dia marah-marah tidak jelas dan berteriak... "BRENGSEK KAU UCHIHA!" setelah itu Naruto pergi keluar kelas. Sedangkan Sasuke masih bersandar didinding sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tidak memperdulikan serak-sorai orang-orang disekitarnya ataupun kekacauan seluruh kelas yang telah mereka lakukan. Yang ada difikirannya hanya ada satu. Satu orang.

'Naruto.'

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Setelah keluar dari kelas, pemuda tampan berambut kuning yang basah oleh keringat itu pergi kesebuah taman belakang sekolah. Naruto duduk disalah satu bangku dengan seragam sekolah yang tidak karuan bentuknya.

Pemuda itu hanya duduk dan tidak melakukan apapun selain meremat jari jemarinya hingga memutih dengan kepala menunduk.

Lalu tiba-tiba lawan perkelahiannya datang dan menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan juga basah oleh keringat. Sasuke menatap Naruto dari belakang kursi yang didudukinya.

"Kita hentikan saja sekarang!" pemuda Uchiha itu berucap tanpa ada pembukaan atau basa-basi terdahulu dan langsung ke intinya. Sehingga Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya.

"Hentikan apa?!" tanyanya bingung tanpa menatap Sasuke kebelakang.

Sasuke melangkah kearah kursi dan berhenti tepat dihadapan si Uzumaki. "Sudah cukup! Kau ataupun aku bukanlah boneka pelampiasan karena tingkah keluarga kita lagi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus baku hantam denganmu. Kita. Aku. Semuanya..." ucap Sasuke dengan mata yang sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan sejenak, lalu matanya bergerak menatap langit. "Apa yang kau takutkan Sasuke? Kau takut akan membunuhku?" tanyanya masih menatap langit.

"...Dobe..." sulit untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Sasuke hanya mampu menyebut panggilan akrabnya.

Lalu dang Uzumaki mulai beranjak dari kursi. "Aku pulang dulu..." dirinya tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan tidak masuk akal dari Sasuke lebih lanjut.

Tidak mau menyerah. Sang Uchiha terus berusaha. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi bahkan dihari jadi kita... Kita harus baku hantam. Aku seorang Uchiha dan mungkin yang pertama kalinya memohon padamu." ucapnya dengan mata hitam yang biasanya selalu dingin, kini begitu hangat dan begitu penuh dengan harapan.

Saat Naruto melihat pemandangan didepannya yang begitu jarang ia temukan begitu kaget. Pemuda itu tidak mampu berkata-kata saking terhipnotisnya oleh mata itu.

"Sa-sasu..."

Belum selesai pemuda Uzumaki itu berucap, Sasuke sudah menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan dan menciumnya dengan begitu dalam dan lama.

Gerakan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan akhirnya kedua ayam jantan itu menemukan ayah mereka dan kembali pada keluarga mereka. Selesai." Sensei itupun menutup buku ceritanya dan melihat seluruh anak-anak panti yang sering ia kunjungi setiap sebulan sekali itu. Mereka tertidur pulas. Sensei itu tidak tau anak-anak itu tidur karena ceritanya seru atau membosankan. Tapi itu membuat hati sang Sensei lega.

Hari sudah petang. Pantas saja anak-anak ini tertidur. Fikirnya.

"Apa sudah selesai? Kita ada rapat dua jam lagi." suara seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan gaya angkuhnya menatap Sensei itu jengah. Ia merasa bosan harus lama mendengarkan Sensei anak-anak panti ini bercerita.

Cerita yang mereka buat dan karang sendiri. Cih!

"Hehe... Iya sudah! Ayo!" kedua pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan anak-anak panti yang sudah tertidur lelap secara beriringan.

"Bagaiman ceritanya? Seru tidak?" tanya sang Sensei sambil mengamit tangan pemuda yang menunggunya itu.

Pemuda itu mengerlingkan matanya galak. Dan dibalas cengiran terlangka yang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Omake.

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Sebuah suara kamera digital yang digenggam oleh dua orang yang sedang mengintip Sasuke dan Naruto itu menjepret berulang kali. Dan membentuk sebuah foto mereka didalamnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum dia tahu kalau kita mengintip mereka! Kita tidak mau ambil resiko dipotong pembayaran," seru salah satunya pelan-pelan. Hampir setengah berbisik.

"Tunggu sebentar! Satu lagi! Bos besar mengatakan kita harus mendapatkan gambar super romantis," setelah mendapatkan satu foto terakhir, kedua pengintip itu pergi dari balik pohon besar seberang kursi taman yang Sasuke dan Naruto tempati.

.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang, biarlah orang lain mengetahui hubungan kita Naru. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Sasuke berucap demikian sembari memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan diatas kepala pirang itu. Selintas, Sasuke menatap dua juru fotonya.

"Umn! Tidak bisa selama keluarga kita masih sibuk berkelahi." ucap Naruto didalam dada bidang sang kekasih dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi bibirnya. Ia membalas pelukan dan kemesraan Sasuke tanpa tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Sasuke untuk keterbukaan hubungan mereka.

"Terserah kau, Dobe. Terserah," ujar Sasuke, dengan suara baik hatinya, membiarkan Naruto tenang di hari ini sebelum badai datang pada mereka dikeesokan hari karena ulah sang Uchiha.

Tamat.

Hola! Aku Yhanie! Cerita ini aku dedikasikan untuk SasuNaruDay! Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang sudah aku tulis diatas.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang-tidak-boleh-disebutkan-namanya (*Rotfl*) atas idenya. Aku tidak yakin ini sesuai dengan apa yang kakak fikirkan dan perkirakan.

Well... Ada yang tau yang ngintip sama yang cerita itu siapa saja?

:)

SELAMAT HARI JADI SASUNARU!


End file.
